Lovely Ladies
by StellatheAlchemist
Summary: Having lost a bet to Hungary, Prussia now has to suffer a cruel and unusual punishment, though not without dragging his unsuspecting little brother into it. While the two "sisters" try to survive the night, their relatives are all doing their best to pretend they're not related. ((Hinted GerIta and AusHun, rated for language. Prequel-ish to Dreaming of You. Historic crossdressing))
1. The Beginning

**((This story was just too good to pass up. Thanks again to Anime for the wonderful/evil plot bunnies, this is perfect~ It'll be relatively short, too. Gah, I need to work on making my stories not so much completely dialogue... *Sigh*))**

Ha! Won again!" Prussia exclaimed, throwing the controller down and grinning proudly. "Nobody can beat me."

"That's only because the computers are stupid," Hungary complained. (Austria had some business matters to discuss with Germany, so they made a visit out of it.) "I could beat you easily."

"Ha! Yeah, right! I bet you couldn't even beat me with a handicap!" Prussia laughed.

"I could," Hungary insisted.

"Wanna bet?"

"Only if you won't cry when I beat you." Hungary grinned confidently.

"Don't count on it, lady!" Prussia replied. "How about this: No items, one life, and I'll give you a handicap. If you win, I'll do whatever you want. If I win, you have to make me cookies, and you won't be allowed to eat any of them."

"It's a deal," Hungary announced. They shook hands, and Prussia began setting up the game.

* * *

><p>"How?! How could I lose to you?!" Prussia shrieked, throwing the controller across the room. (It was expertly caught by Germany, who was used to this sort of behavior.)<p>

"It's your fault for underestimating me," Hungary pointed out, smirking.

"Cheating demon woman," Prussia mumbled. Hungary elbowed him.

"Anyway, a deal's a deal," Hungary continued. "Now you have to do what I tell you, so listen up."

Prussia sighed. "Fine, whatever. Just make it something awesome, ok?"

"Oh, it'll be awesome," Hungary said ominously, grinning evilly. Prussia paled slightly when he realized that he was probably doomed.

"As I'm sure you know, Austria's boss is hosting a big party this Saturday," Hungary began. "There will be many important foreign diplomats there, and of course other people like us."

"And let me guess, you want me to cause a scene or something?"

"Please, you would do that on your own," Hungary pointed out. "I have something else in mind."

"You want me to dance with Switzerland?"

"No. ...Well, maybe, but no."

"Spike the punch?"

"I can do that myself."

"Alright, I give up," Prussia admitted. "What do you want?"

"I want you to dress up like a rich lady from the 1700s. Poofy ball gown, corset, wig, fan, and so on," Hungary explained, barely keeping a straight face. "You are to play the part, and not give away your identity under any circumstances."

"You're insane!" Prussia exclaimed, his pink-red eyes going wide in horror.

"I won fair and square, so you have to do it," Hungary reminded him.

"I hate you," Prussia mumbled. "And you know I don't HAVE any dresses, right?"

"I'll handle that," Hungary replied. "Just come to my house before the party. And DON'T be late."

Prussia sighed again, resigning himself to his cruel fate.


	2. The Guilt Trip

**((Sorry it took me so long to update! I didn't feel like writing for a bit. But now I do. Soooo yeah. This chapter is also pretty short. orz))**

Germany sat at the dining room table, looking over the paperwork Austria had given him. It was a bit much, but nothing he couldn't handle, though really he'd rather be walking his dogs or hanging out with Japan or something. Still, the work had to be done.

He was just about to start writing when a rather mopey-looking Prussia stomped into the room.

"Weeeest," Prussia whined.

"Whatever it is, I'm busy," Germany mumbled, not bothering to look up as he circled a few things on the paper.

"Weeeeeeeeeest," Prussia whined again.

"Go away."

"Don't feel like it," Prussia replied.

Germany sighed. "Why are you being so annoying?"

"Something kind of... unawesome happened," Prussia admitted.

"You better not have crashed the car again," Germany said, giving Prussia a look.

"What? No!" Prussia insisted quickly. "I, um... I lost a bet to Hungary..."

Germany rolled his eyes. "Alright, how much do you need?" he asked annoyedly, taking out his wallet.

"Actually, she doesn't want money," Prussia replied.

"What is it, then?"

"It... um..." Prussia glanced around awkwardly, blushing in embarrassment. "...She wants me to go to Austria's boss's party dressed like some rich lady from the 1700s," he finally admitted.

Germany blinked in confusion. "What..?"

"WEST YOU GOTTA HELP ME," Prussia begged, grabbing Germany's shoulders dramatically. "I can't do this myself! I'll look like a crazy person!"

"Prussia, you ARE a crazy person," Germany pointed out. "And anyway, what do you expect me to do about it? If you lost a bet, that's your problem."

"I don't know, convince her to change her mind?"

"No. You got yourself into this, now you have to accept the consequences of your stupidity," Germany insisted.

"Then do it with me!"

"No."

"How cruel! And to your own brother!" Prussia wailed, dramatically throwing himself on the table. Germany rolled his eyes.

"After all I've done for you!" Prussia continued. "I RAISED you, West! Taught you everything I know! And this is how you repay me?! By... REFUSING TO WEAR DRESSES WITH ME?!" At this point Prussia broke out into fake sobs.

Germany sighed. "Fine," he said reluctantly, "But only to make you shut up!"

"Awesome!" Prussia exclaimed, immediately perking up and hugging the younger nation, who simply sat there with an annoyed expression.

"Thanks a ton, West! Now this'll only be half as horrible and embarrasing!" Prussia declared cheerfully.

"...I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Germany mumbled.


End file.
